tronfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Анон
Анон,также известный как Монитор,был системным монитором,которого написал Кевин Флинн. Является главным героем игры Трон Эволюция. Был создан в помощники Трону, чтобы сохранять мир между изоморфами и базисами до чистки. В итоге был замешан в событиях подъема Клу к власти,связанных с вирусом Абраксасом. Биография Перед появлением Анона, Клу послал группу стражей рекогнайзер с миссией захватить новую программу сразу при входе в систему. Однако появился Трон и перебил всю группировку. Анон появился как раз в тот момент, когда Трон добил последнего стража. Перезагрузка Трон дал Анону задание охранять место инсталляции лидера изоморфов Радии как системного администратора. Анон и Трон встретились у элеватора и поднялись на верхние этажи. Когда программы достигли верхушки здания, они застали программу-изоморфа Кворру , которая пыталась убедить охранников, что её вызывала Радия. Кворру решила пробраться на церемонию по крышам, а Анон по указанию Трона последовал за ней. Системный монитор успешно справился с заданием, но в конце пути был атакован заражёнными программами. Анон как раз расправлялся с этой проблемой, когда другое творение Флина, Клу, толковали речь. Clu introduced Radia as the new co-system administrator and Radia claimed that although Jalen, another ISO leader, had been derezzed, they must continue the peace between Basics and ISOs. Afterward, a virus named Abraxas interrupted the ceremony, attacking programs and turning them into infectedprograms. A group of ISOs escorted Radia out of the area while Anon fought Abraxas, protecting Clu from harm. Anon stopped the virus and shattered part of Abraxas's identity disc, but Abraxas escaped. Although Clu had already noted Anon's appearance (being the one who sent sentries to derez him), the system administrator pretended to act surprised about a new type of system monitor found on the Grid. When Tron and Kevin Flynn appeared on the scene, Clu claimed Abraxas's identity disc once belonged to an ISO, which Flynn refused to believe. Tron suggested Flynn to return to the real world to ensure his safety. Tron instructed Anon to eliminate all of the infected programs in TRON City while Tron escorted Flynn to the real world. There, near the portal, Anon and Quorra witnessed Clu attack Tron and Flynn, with Tron covering Flynn's escape. Anon then separated from Quorra, planning to meet up with her at Zuse's End of Line Club. Along the way, Anon encountered several refactored System Monitors, renamed Sentries. Fighting his way through several lines of sentries, Anon met up with Quorra at the club to inform Zuse of Clu's treachery. Upgrading Quorra's disc, Zuse began to chatise Clu when the warship Regulator attacked the club. Given a Light Cycle Baton by Quorra, the two escaped by using their Light Cycles and speeding down the side of the building. Выключение Realizing that Clu had declared war on the ISOs, Anon and Quorra decided to go to Arjia City, when they were attacked by a Black Guard, who Quorra recognized as one of the guards who attacked Tron. Anon barely escaped the quarantine zone, then exiting into a service tunnel, when dozens of Basics and ISOs came under attack from a Light Tank. Anon snuck behind, destroyed one, and rezzed in his own Light Tank, blasting through Recognizers, other Light Tanks, and sentries to reach the Solar Sailer Docks. Going through a service entrance, Anon set a line to Arjia City, where he and Quorra were bound. On the platform, however, they were ambushed by the Black Guard that had attacked them at the base of the End of Line Club. Anon defeated the Guard, allowing them to leave for Arjia City. Арджия Upon arrival in Arjia, the two discovered that Clu had put wanted warnings for Anon's head everywhere. The two split up again, with Quorra going topside and Anon sneaking through the Sublevels of Arjia. Anon eventually made his way to the top of the city, where he found Clu's sentries terrorizing Arjians everywhere. Meeting up with Quorra, the two arrived at the Hub, only to find Clu deceiving Radia by saying that Anon had killed Flynn and Tron. After Clu and his forces left, however, Anon and Quorra proved Anon's innocence, during which Radia discovered that Flynn lived, dispatching Anon to locate the ISO survivalist Gibson. Anon then left, utilizing his fighting prowess to cleave through the sentries standing in his way. Upon reaching the Solar Sailer docks in Arjia, Anon departed for Tron City to rescue Gibson, who had been arrested and sent to the Game Grids. However, upon disembarking from the Solar Sailer, a Recognizer spotted Anon, prompting the System Monitor to race off to the Game Grids on his Light Cycle. Боец After racing through the crackdown on Tron City, Anon arrived at the Game Grids, eventually findingGibson. However, the Bostrumite double- crossed Anon, putting him in his place to fight in the Game Grids. After fighting his way through several combatants, all the while as Clu was making a speech about how he would deal with Abraxas and the ISOs. Anon was about to face his last opponent, Behemoth, when a recognizer driven by Gibson rescued him. The two escaped Tron City, flying to the Bostrumite Colonies in the Outlands. Категория:ТРОН Wiki en:Anon es:Anon